Bugs
Bugs Host Bug *Same speed bug. When two attacks are made at the same speed, the server actually calculates the damage of one (The Host) before the other. This has two interesting effects: 1) If you are not the host, and the attack would kill you, your attack loses all buffs/innate bonuses/item bonuses, even though it was done at the same time. This is because the server calculates the host's damage, determines that you are 'dead', then calculates your damage. Great for the "Host", bad for the joiner. Example: Two Yoshi's (each with General's Insignia), each with 26 health do Rising Dragon. Each one is supposed to do 28 damage (24 + 4). The host will do 28 damage and kill the joiner Yoshi. The joiner Yoshi will only do 24 damage, leaving the Host Yoshi alive with 2 health, because he lost his +4 damage item bonus. 2) If you are not the host, and the attack would not kill you, and you are using Anex or Cain, this is beneficial for you. The server will calculate the host's damage, and then if that damage puts you into the "Less than 30% health" region, when it calculates your damage it will give you your innate damage bonus, even though the attacks happened at the same time. Example Example: Host Higashi vs Joiner Anex (with Valk Charm) both at full health. Higashi does Chi Blast, Anex does Power Toss, both at Speed 5. The Chi Blast brings Anex's health below 21 (the magic 30% point), so when the damage for her power toss is calculated, it gains the +50% damage bonus from her innate. The Host Bug does not affect procs (ie If two Yoshi's did Open Palm and the Host proc'd the Stun, it would not prevent the Joiner Yoshi's attack) Other Bugs * Amaya's Innate The first round after a new character is switched in for a dead one, Amaya's innate will be applied to the dead character. If Amaya is switched in for a dead character on your team, no attacks will be locked. * Amaya: Shadow Wrath This Attack currently hits fleeing, although the damage doesn't show in the battle window. "-14". * Zina: Beast Feed(?) vs Leafy Trap If Leafy Trap is in effect, and Zina does an attack that kills a card, her attack type will be changed to Dark -before- the game checks to see if is a 'physical' skill that would trigger the trap. Still debated whether this is intended or not. * Popo: Herbal Preparation If Popo has been debuffed with Curse of Juju and the debuff is going to apply at the end of the current turn, healing from herbal preparation will not apply until after Curse of Juju (this can be experienced if Popo has the item Death Mask). * VV: light attack vs. andromeda lightning arrow with stolen innate. When stolen by VV with Gem of Souls, Rathbone and Ashi's innate does not protect VV's light attacks from being interrupted by Andromeda's lightning arrow. *Oxbox: Sandstorm proc. It doesn't actually lower the hit rate, one of the major bugs right now. Category:Mechanics